


The Game

by Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc (Shelbylea2599)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbylea2599/pseuds/Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc
Summary: Eren thinks Levi blushing is possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm a little embarrassed of this because its the closest to smut I've ever written

The first time Eren saw Levi blush he nearly creamed himself. To be fair, he had been jacking off but that’s not to say that Levi didn’t look incredibly hot. 

“Eren, what the hell are you doing? I’ve been looking for you fore-”

Before Eren could utter a word, the door to his quarters slammed open. Levi was at least three paces into the room before he froze with realization.

“Uh, I didn’t- You’re busy.” He promptly ducked out of the room and shut the door behind him. But not before Eren caught the not-so-subtle pink that rose to Levi’s cheeks. 

In the days that followed Eren searched for traces of heat in Levi’s cheeks when he saw him but it seemed Levi had elected to forget the matter altogether. There was no sign that anything had happened at all. Eren would be lying if he’d said he wasn’t disappointed. 

Eren made it a personal challenge to get Levi to blush again. He knew it wouldn’t be easy. Levi was the most vulgar person he knew but Eren never backed down from a challenge.

His first attempt was pretty textbook. Sasha offered Eren a piece of candy and Eren didn’t waste the opportunity. The moment Levi walked in the room he put the candy on his tongue gently and rolled it around. That’s when Eren started making the most _obscene_ noises. Levi only rolled his eyes.

“It’s candy, not a dick.” Levi walked out of the room. Eren was not deterred.

His next attempt was a few days later at dinner. Jean was talking obnoxiously loud about his sex life. Eren would usually just ignore him and eat in silence but not today.

“Have you ever seen anything sexier than tits bouncing on the girl your fucking?”

“Yeah,” Eren said. Jean narrowed his eyes.

“Oh yeah? What’s that Yeager”

“A nice tight ass on the person you’re fucking.”

Levi didn’t even flinch.

Eren was getting frustrated. He didn’t really have any more options and he’d tried everything he could think of. He’d even tried making out with Sasha just around the corner from Levi’s room, but Levi just walked past them without a word.

“Ugh can I have that steak now?” Sasha had groaned. He’d bribed her and she went with it, no questions asked.

Eren moped around in his free time, scheming but coming up empty. He was in his room staring at the ceiling when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Levi walked in. Eren jumped up to stand attention.

“Sir!”

“At ease,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. He leaned up against the wall.

“So Eren I’ve gotta question for you.” Eren shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Eren was immediately red and flustered.

“Uh no sir I-“ Levi started walking towards him and didn’t stop until he was an inch from Eren’s face.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice your stupid game?” Eren was so screwed.

“Sir I can explain!”

“No need. I won.” Eren looked at Levi in confusion.

“What?”

“You’re blushing, so I win.” Eren’s eyes widened.

“Uh…” Eren didn’t really know what to say at first. But then he looked up at Levi with a devilish grin.

“Well I wouldn’t really say you won.” Levi lifted his head just a bit.

“Why’s that.”

“Because really, I got you to blush first.” And there it was. The second Levi understood what Eren was saying, the blush that Eren had been longing for all week crept onto Levi’s cheeks.

“So really, I won.”


End file.
